Two Years On: Markets
by edwalk86
Summary: Set two years on from the current anime, see where the characters of Naruto are now. This is a repost of chapter 1 from a short series of stories I did. Sometimes fun, sometimes sad. Rock Lee


This is a repost of a chapter for my story Two Years On. I'm going to be posting the separate chapters in their own categories, after I do some revision on them. I'm doing this so I can apply a critical eye on my past work before starting a new story.

"Speaking current tense"

_"Speaking past tense"_

_Thinking current tense_

This is fanfic. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Two Years On - Markets

_Troublesome._ That's all he could say as he watched her walking towards him. From his bathroom. Only wearing a towel. A sway in her hips making her so damn sexy that he was having trouble keeping his composure.

"Shika." A lustful look envelopes her eyes as she approaches him. "You can use the bathroom now." And with that, she got him. A victorious smile adorns her face. Oh how she loved to tease him. As she walked into the bedroom to get changed, Shikamaru stood still for a second, reanalysing the situation.

_Probably shouldn't have said troublesome_. When it came to women, he was still having trouble figuring them out. But he did like a good challenge. And he knew that with the woman in his bedroom, he got the biggest challenge of them all. It helped that she was considered a genius herself.

_She probably did that just to get me riled up._

Turning his attention back to the coffee in his hand, he moved out onto the balcony of his apartment. The view, while not spectacular, offered a good look down into the main market area of Suna, the many shops closed still as the merchants and customers were only just waking up. From his position, he could see all the way through the market to the Kazekage Tower. He could also, from here, see clear to the horizon, no buildings blocking his view.

That's why he wanted the place. Plus the balcony was big enough that he could stretch out and just _'watch the clouds'_.

_Not the same as home though._ He kept his gaze on the horizon as the sun just started to rise. _But at least I've got my own place here now. Her two brothers can be so annoying at times._

"Shika?" Her voice called to him from the bedroom. "I've got to meet Gaara this morning about my visit to Konoha. He also needs to run over some security details with me before I go, so I won't be back till lunch. So I was thinking that after everything is done, we can just meet for lunch before travelling back to Konoha. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Where do you want to eat?" Shikamaru replied from the balcony.

"Hmmm... I was thinking that Gaara might want to spend some time with us before we go, so we might just eat at hisoffice. Order in something. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good." He replied. _That means I have to spend lunch having Kankuro try and bore his way into my head with his eyes. Troublesome. _Even though Gaara had finally accepted their relationship several months ago, Kankuro still voiced his disapproval whenever he got the chance. Afterall, Temari was his sister, and he'd be damned if he let some nobody mess around with her._ He might have a sister complex? That could be good blackmail material to use against him. I better gather a bit more evidence first._

"I know you think it's troublesome, having to spend time with those two. But Gaara's finally stopped, right? I mean, he hasn't tried to kill you in what… three months?" Stepping out of the bedroom, Temari moved towards the balcony. "And Kankuro's just being, well, Kankuro. We had so much trouble growing up that he's being overprotective. You know that, right?" Lacing her right hand in his left, she pulled him to face her.

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't stop the fact that they're troublesome." _When will they get the hint that I'm not going to do anything to harm her? I'd give my life to protect her._

Before he had time to think any deeper, Temari pulled him down into a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Shikarmaru responded, surprised at what she had done.

"I know you were thinking about something really sweet, so I gave you a reward." Temari responded by winking at him.

"And how would you know what I was thinking?" Shikamaru asked, surprised at her confidence in the matter. He wasn't about to confirm what she said, but he wasn't going to dismiss it either.

"Hmmm..." Temari responded, putting her index finger to her lip, adopting a thinking pose as she walked back inside the apartment.

_Damn, I love it when she does that._ Shikamaru thought as he watched her.

"I just know, I suppose." Flashing him a big smile, Temari turned back to him. "I've gotta go. I'll see you at noon, okay? Love you." And with that, she was out the door.

_Troublesome._ Moving back to the railing of the balcony, he watched as Temari slowly made the trek through the markets towards the Hokage Tower_. How does she do that? No matter how I try to hide it, she always knows what I'm thinking. Yet I can't figure her out. And I'm supposed to be the genius? Troublesome._

Shikamaru watched as Temari slowly made her way through the gathering crowds, stopping to talk to both young and old. One little boy, hand holding his mother's, called out as he ran to Temari. Bending down to talk to him, Temari took the blue flower presented to her, placing it in her hair. Temari, the boy and the mother all had smiles on their faces. It was Temari's though, that always got his attention. Waving farewell to the mother and son, she continued her walk, Shikamaru never taking his eyes off of her.

When he had first seen the apartment, Temari had commented on what a beautiful view it had. He agreed. He couldn't count how many hours he's wasted on this balcony enjoying the view. While Temari and the real estate agent discussed price, Shikamaru just stood on the balcony, taking in the view.

_"It's a bit pricey Shika, maybe we should look elsewhere? It'd be a pity though, considering that all I have to do is walk through the markets to get to the tower. Look. You can see from here to the tower and straight through the markets." Teamri said, tracing the path with her finger._

_Looking from the horizon, to the markets, back to Temari, Shikamaru turned and walked back to the agent. "We'll take it."_

Temari had been surprised to say the least. What surprised her even more was that he had bought the apartment outright. She kept saying that it was too expensive, that they should look elsewhere. He didn't care. After years of careful saving and investments, Shikamaru now had some considerable wealth. Enough, at least, to buy five other similar apartments, and still be considered well-off. He explained this to Temari. He still got shivers from the look she had when he told her how wealthy he was. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. She actually spent more time finding out how he had invested his money, rather than spending it. Like him, Temari was a planner.

_I wonder what she'd say if I told her I bought this place, not for the view of the horizon, but so I could watch her go to work every morning? Hmmm... she'd probably call me an idiot. That it's the most stupid reason ever to buy an apartment._ Continuing to watch her, he smiled. _Good thing she hasn't figured it out yet. It would be troublesome. I'd never hear the end of it. _

Little did he realise, down in the markets, Temari had the same smile on her face.

_Idiot. Every morning he watches me walk to the tower. You'd think he'd be smarter than that. Oh well, it'll be good to see the look on his face when he realises I know. He's always so slow to recognise these things. Buying an apartment, just to spend every morning watching me go to work. _

Walking the rest of the way to the tower, every person she passed could only help but smile, as they saw Temari, the 'Flower of the Desert', the smile on her face causing her to glow, as if she were in full bloom.

* * *

Reviews, comments, error correction welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
